Generally, in an automotive audio system that utilizes a satellite subwoofer setup, there can be an issue with respect to system fading. Typically, four main channel speakers can be supplied through a high pass filter, which removes low frequency information from the system. In many of these vehicles, the subwoofer speakers are located in the back package shelf of the vehicle so that the volume of the trunk can be used as the enclosure for the subwoofer speaker. This large enclosure can make it easier for the subwoofer speakers to produce low frequency.